Facing Fates (Account recovery edition, recoveryrepair)
by Sorceror3333repair
Summary: I lost my email address irrevocably (yahoo failed to fix it) so I have no choice but to reupload on a new account to see the amount of views, & besides the grammar & out of order chapters were horrid.
1. Chapter 1

A silence hung thick in the air on the approach to Firebrand keep, as Eragon the Dragon Rider and his fellow shoulders strived towards the desolate-looking fortification. Mere months ago, his uncle Garrow had been murdered, he became a dragon rider, slain a shade, and so much more. Not far from now was what it had all been leading up to. 


	2. Chapter 2

Eragon &amp; saphira immediatly fled the wall,  
looking out over the sun-burned plains, searching, peering at the distant horizon for signs of Black hand activity. A stir was heard and the search party veered about, searching for the rumbling sound's origin. A scream pierced the air as a soldier in the middle of the group was stabbed. He looked as his enemy, a silent figure in tight black clothes and a hood, stood on his shoulders retrieving a blade from the slain man's throat. The assailant whirled around with a huge spiked ball attached to a chain, destroying many surrounding him. The event started to be repeated amongst the search party, and the group began to split up and search for hidden catapults. Painful cracking noises were heard as the machines were splintered, and enemy troops grouped up on lone individuals attacking the throwing machines. A low swing of a slightly curved sword sped toward Eragon,  
but he blocked it just in time. His foe tried to swing his blade upwards, Eragon pushed backwards and swung diagonally upwards,  
cutting his opponents throat in a gruesome spurt. 


	3. Chapter 3

I have faced a shade before," Eragon pondered. "But this!". His pupils widened as the creature's arms came crashing down into the crowd, even as Eragon fled and lept away he felt like his bones became powder in the resounding crash. He lurched back as he turned around and saw the bones of many wizards. 


	4. Chapter 4

Eragon stirred as the first sunrays of the morning peeked through his tent. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and crawled through the flap, eager for breakfast. Strolling between the various tents to a lone pot, he sat down on the dew-soaked ground. Looking off to his side, he noticed an odd shape approaching.  
"Is it the chef?" he wondered. No, chefs don't grow to the size of mountains. Eragon did not have time to scream before blackness engulfed the entirety of the camp, and the slain shade of the Black hand was heard, saying "I may have failed, but you shall join me!'. 


	5. Chapter 5

In the blackness broken only by a brazier full of lit coals, a voice spoke a declaration: The time has arrived. The resistance despairs. Unleash the horde, today.". 'Ah.' replied another voice, belonging to a figure hidden in the darkness, stroking an mysterious wrapped object with impeccably groomed fingernails under his dark cloack. "Now, how is it again that we may repay you?". "Yet more to sup upon, M'lord." the second voice answered, gazing at the empty, flat stone table. 


	6. Chapter 6

In the morning following the snowfall Eragon woke up to the sound of a messenger bearing a scroll. Eragon read the instruction, seeing it was a call to meet Nasuada. Opening the flap of Nasuada's ornate tent, he asked what was the matter. "Eragon,  
it is time you began SEARCHING for this "Rock of Kuthian mentioned by Solembum the werecat to you. It is CLEARLY of the utmost importance. Was there not some poem you heard once, of some strange stone on one of the coastal islands?". "Yes ma'am."  
Eragon said. "It's going to be a long trip.". 


	7. Chapter 7

Well, that did'nt go well." Nasuada said as The Varden set up camp. "Everydody, meet in the center of the camp!" Nasuada announced loudly. The host gathered around Nasuada at the center of the camp, nervous. Eragon made sure he had a good view of whatever was about to happen, and sat down. Nasuada began to speak:  
"I hereby announce, that we have been invited to the throneroom of Lord Bradburn, not far from here!". A resounding cheer pierced the air as The Varden celebrated this. Eragon found the trip surprisingly brief indeed. In less than a day Nasuada, her acquiantances and Eragon stepped up the marble stairs to Bradburn's hall in the white stone city. The hall seemed to be made of black, glittering brick,s whit thall, thin windows on the side of the long building and a roof of orange tiles over a huge oak door. After Eragon stepped inside a saw the interior had purple walls and the floor was completely covered by one large purple rug, which seemed attached to the bottom of the walls. At the end of the hall about fifty feet away was a high-backed, jewel-encrusted gold throne, with a man with a wide mustach, shoulder length brown hair, and a thin beard sitting on it, with an outfit Eragon found strange something like purple sleeves encircled his legs above his sandals, and the man had a thin purple shirt with long sleeves. he also wore a green and gold ring and a tiny sat up and shook hands with Nasuada, and introduced himself as Lord Bradburn. "And her is your little friend to see you." he announced. From behind the throne a large, short-furred cat with black fur, pale eyes and much ornamentation appeared. "In exchange for armor matching our race, even thought it was originally suopposed to match our race alone, as well as a bowl of liver each day,a bird each day, a dagger and a cushion beside the throne of Alagaesia, the werecats, by decree of I, King Grimmr Halfpaw, Lord of the Lonely Places, Ruler of the Night Reaches and He Who Walks Alone, agree to aid you in your quest to overthrow Galbatorix, king of Alagaesia!". The group cheered. Grimrr announced that the arrangements were already made. "We must test his mind." Nasuada instructed. "I accept" Grimrr answered. "Thought it must be anyone besides Angela to do it.". He turned to the herbalist and hissed with his back arched and his fur standing on end, making his tail and body seem , as the group was returning to camp, Eragon asked Nasuada what her second announcement was. "All in due time." was Nasuada's sole reply. When the group reached the camp, Nasuada instructed Eragon to call everyone to the center of the camp. Eragon did this, and made sure he got a good view of Nasuada during the announcement. Nasuada declared "Bring forth the prisoner!". Silent murmers flowed through the crowd, and a soldier emerged from amongst them, carrying a chain attached to the neck of Roran. "I decree, that for his insistance at Ilium that my orders be ignored, he is to be executed at once!". Eragon and the crowd gasped as loudly as possible. "could this really happen?" they wondered. A man in leather pants, no shirt, and a black mask emerged from the crowd, carrying a large, heavy ax. The soldier who brought Roran forward now held him to the ground, and the executioner raised the weighty ax above Roran's neck. "Taste your doom." Nasuada whispered in Roran's ear. Eragon heard Katrina's voice begin to scream as loud as it could.  
SPLAT! The executioner screamed and fell backwards, Eragon looked at Roran and saw an arrow had pierced his brain. Turning to the direction the arrow had flown from, Eragon saw a dark blur go across the camp and called upon Saphira immediatly. He heaved onto her back and she flew high ,into the air, seing below that The Varden were in total disarray. He heard a sudden swoosh, and saw Murtagh mounted atop Thorn. Thorn lunged forward,, with Murtagh, clinging to his snout. Eragon telepathically instructed saphira to flee. "He's on that snout so he can reach me." Eragon told her. "Galbatorix must have given thim the ability to be faster than any man...". "The magic wielders below must have made barriers to stop him. Eragon, Let us try the same!" Saphira said. Saphira and Thorn began to circle one another. Eragon focused his attentions on surrounding Murtagh with raw pressure. Murtagh simply laughed. "I promised you I would return stronger than ever, and I have! Nothing you can do can defeat me n-!". Before Murtagh could finish his sentence, he was dead. Eragon ahd struck him with a magical blast from behind his head. He watched his sibling mournfully as Thorn's wings suddenly hung, absent of motion, and dragon and rider tumbled lifelessly to Earth.  
A wrathful volley from ballistas suddenly speed towards Saphira. She had to block the projectiles with Thorn's falling body to stop them. Eragon told Sahpira to attack, and Sahpira dived down, unleashing furious volleys of fire at their attackers. After an hour, the flames stopped, and the battle was over. Eragon instructed saphira to land near Roran's body and bury him. Saphira scooped large clumps of soil and rock in her claws, piling them upon the slain Roran. Eragon saw Katrina approach, weeping, sobbing, and shaking. Footsteps were hear,d and Eragon and Katrina turned around and saw Nasuada approaching. "Th-th-is is your fffault!" Katrina exclaimed, her words distorted by her sobs. Eragon added to her words. "How dare you sit here your father sat! Imagine what he would think! You are a disgrace to The Varden!". Nasuada drew her sword. "Perhaps it's time Saphira had a new rider, then.". Nasuada lunged towards Saphira, hoping to cause Eragon to hesitate. But Eragonw as prepared. As the rest of the Varden becan to see and surround the fight, Eragon uttered the words "Stenr waise." and running body became stone. her body tipped over and Saphira crushed it between her teeth.


	8. Chapter 8

The camp stared in shock at Nasuada's end, their eyes unblinking until a cry broke the silence. "What now?" a soldier had asked. "We shall hold council and deside upon her replacement." Eragon replied. He immediately turned walked in the direction of the meeting table at the edge of the camp. The gray clouds overhead seemed unnaturally dull for such a serious situation. A dwarf spoke first: "Katrina". Eragon swiftly turned his face to the dwarf, then to the others. A cacaphony of voices muttled his hearing. "Katrina is the only one pregnant here. She must guide us as practice for being the mother of a new dynasty." they all agreed. Eragon stared in surprise before answering. "So be it" was the announcement of his decision to accept "Katrina shall guide The Varden.". He sat up and walked to her tent. Some twenty feet away he could hear her sobs of mourning as a result of Roran's death. "Eragon knelt in front of her and whispered in the calmest voice he could bring to his lips. "You have been chosen to lead The Varden.". Katrina did not lift her face. Eragon heard her struggle to say "Let me sleep.". Knowing she surely needed to sleep, he quietly got up and left her alone,, and went about spreading the word of what had happened and intructing everyone to avoid disturbing Katrina. 


End file.
